Dying Friendship
by leaffan
Summary: Written in Leaf's POV Those who are close often drift apart easier than anyone. Once these gaps are created they are often hard to cross and will create bitter feelings. The only way across is to build a strong bridge. Be careful for if it doesn't hold everything will be lost. Catarina7077's one-shot request but I turned it into a two-shot last minute! Heh, I hope this is OK
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry to add an A/N at the beginning of this but I nearly had a nosebleed at the cover of this. Gary soaking wet is...Wow. *Kneels down and lays forehead to the floor* I'm sorry Leaf-sama, I will now repent. By the way this is a two-shot for Catrina7077 since she won the contest! Yay!

**Prologue**

It had been twelve years.

Twelve years since we had met.

And five since we grew apart.

It wasn't intentional, no neither of us meant it...But it came to pass.

_Five years. Oh how time comes and goes._

We still remained friends but we were distant, awkward every time we met again.

Most of the time I was angry.

It wasn't until summer came around again that everything changed.

For the better or, in some cases, the worse.

_Change doesn't always have to be good._

The bell rang and I got up silently, slipping my books into my messenger bag while listening to all the other kids make plans for after school. I skirted around the edge of the crowd and out the door, my eyes hidden by my long bangs. The halls were crowded and I winced when I heard the "popular" crowd come by. I took a deep breath and willed myself to remain invisible, if only I did have that talent.

_Invisible, is that a good or bad thing?_

It didn't matter if I did become physically invisible. To everyone I was just part of the landscape.

Everyone in the big group was crowded around one person, a brunette with bright blue eyes. He laughed openly with the rest of them, walking backwards to talk to the people behind him.

We passed each other.

"_Two worlds collided"_

I cringed.

We had made contact, our shoulders bumping and that one moment where our eyes met.

He recovered faster but to anyone but him it seemed like my face was impassive. He returned to laughing with his friends but I saw the fake smile come back.

It always came when he met me in public.

I sighed inwardly, careful to keep my face expressionless as I moved on. Sure, it hurt the first few times but now I'm fine.

I'm use to it.

_Not really._

I glanced at the clock and hurried through the crowd, only slightly quicker than a few minutes ago. It was the last class of the day which always passed quickly. During the class I listened but wasn't there, thinking about that look I had gotten.

_Oh Arceus, not _that_ look again._

A small pang pricked my heart.

I dismissed it, after all, it was probably a heart problem or something from all that sugar I had last night, splurging while emptying it all out to my friend who lived several towns away.

Those were the rare moments when it _did _bother me.

_Those moments were occurring more and more._

The moments where I wished we had never met.

The bell rang once again, bring me back to the present. Now came the hard part, the part I always dreaded. Our class emptied out, kids splitting into two groups, those who drove home and those who rode the bus. I bit my lip as I headed towards the bus, 'Please not today. Please not today.' I thought but to no prevail.

There were only two people on my bus.

_Why didn't they just put us in another bus?_

We even had the same stop but it was usually only just me.

There he was, standing in front of bus #2004, talking with his friends. I slipped behind a large group, unwilling to let myself be known quite yet.

"Sorry guys, I got my keys taken by Gramps during science. Call me later though!" He said, leaving behind some disappointed girls as he hopped on the bus. I soon followed, acting oblivious of the glares I received from the girls.

_Why did they even want him?_

_The cocky git._

The bus driver gave me a pitying look as I got on.

I walked down the aisle, trying to keep my face impassive but a small hint of hurt escaped my mask. He reached a hand towards me, "Leafy, please-"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" I cut in, my act not covering the anger in my words.

He drew his hand back with an expression similar to a puppy that had been kicked. For a moment my expression softened but I shook it off and headed all the way to the back.

_If only he knew how much that look killed me._

Those were the days we had from a year before and onwards.

That is, things did change. As I said, for both better and worse.

Many years before (6th grade)

I leaned out the window, a pint sized ice cream clenched by my fist. He sat in the tree, shaded by more than a dozen boughs. "Geez, those kids were jerks!" He said, angrily. I rolled my eyes, "It's fine, you shouldn't have hit them though." He grinned, a boyish look that warmed my cheeks, especially with his messy hair.

I grinned back, ignoring the purple bruise on his eye.

I handed the ice cream to him, "Here, want some? Professor Oak and I had a bet on whether I could cool your ego or not so you better not change because five bucks says that you'll still be the same!" He took the ice cream and a look of hurt flashed across his face before being replaced by a raised eyebrow, "Oh ye of little faith." Then he smirked, "You do know that you offered to share a spoon with me. I can't believe how desperate you are to even get an indirect kiss!" '

I sat on the windowsill and reached out and punched his shoulder, "Watch it or you'll get another purple ring and then you'll have matching glasses."

_I can't believe I didn't catch that look then._

He grinned again and put ice cream in his mouth, than he licked the spoon clean. "It's fine with me." I blushed and slipped back inside my room.

Those were the days where the days when his smiles were real.

_When his smiles were warm and happy._

Present Time

I sighed and mentally punched myself, 'Don't think about the past!' I scolded myself. The rain harshly pelted my body and pounded in time with the fast beating of my heart. Why did life have to be so complicated? I have spent years since high school wondering what went wrong.

_Where I went wrong._

Useless. It was stupid to keep on thinking about the past. There was no way to change it.

_But you can change the present._

I still can't forget the summer after we graduated.

*Said summer time*

A knock on my door startled me, causing my spoon to crash to the floor.

I froze.

No one knocked like that.

_Except him._

At least, not anymore. My brother, Silver, glared at the door and motioned for me to go upstairs.

I didn't object, this was one person I had no intention of ever seeing again. As soon as summer was over, I was out of this place.

_How I now wish I had answered the door._

"What are you doing here, Oak?" Silver spat, venom richly coating his voice.

For one so young he was so cynical.

A familiar but distant voice responded, "I want to talk to Leafy." The owner said, stubbornly.

_I remember his stubbornness was once cute._

A loud sound of a hand meeting Gary's cheek resounded.

I flinched.

"Don't call my sister that. Not after what you did." He said. Gary seemed to take it silently and said, "Then please take a message to her. Tell her that I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer. Me and Venessa are getting married since we're out of high school and are going to move to Celadon."

I fell to the ground.

_Wait? Since when would the "Great Gary Oak" wait for anyone? _

_Oh the irony._

I imagine Silver looked downright murderous as he shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!" I heard the door slam and the steps creak as he made his way to my room. I heard him kneel down beside me, knowing enough to not touch me. "I sorry." He said, his voice soft. I cried inside but shook it off and put on the calm and mature mask. "I'm fine. He's just a stupid idiot. I hope they have fun together."

_My tone sounded fake, even to me._

_What a liar I am._

A month later a letter came in the mail.

A letter inviting me to his wedding.

No longer than five minutes was it in my possession before it befell the fate of the shredder.

_I wish I had gone._

That was the last time anyone from Pallet saw me, I had run away that same night.

_Love is a wonderful, great, enchanting…And sad thing. _

Present.

I stop running and stood still, admiring the sheer size of the train station. I took a deep breath, this was it. I had received a job offer in Goldenrod, Johto and all I have to do now is board the train. "You idiot. Didn't anyone tell you to not stand in the rain?"

I froze completely.

No.

Not that person.

Neither of us moved, we were both probably afraid and relieved.

Without turning around I said, "What do you want, _Mr. Oak_? I thought you didn't wait for people anymore." I winced as I heard his umbrella come close to breaking before he loosened his grip. "Leaf." I clenched my fists now, fighting back tears. He took on a softer tone, "Leaf, listen to me." I spun around, "OH, NOW IT'S LEAF? WHAT HAPPENED TO LEAFY OR ALL OF YOUR RIDICULOUS NICKNAMES? !" I screamed and then flinched, "You shouldn't be calling me as if I was a friend, your wife wouldn't like it."

He flinched.

Don't ask me how I knew that he flinched but I just knew it.

This time everything seemed to freeze, not just me as we looked at each other. I covered my mouth.

Oh Arceus.

He had grown in all these years and his cute boyishness had turned him into a charismatic and handsome man, only ruined by his stricken face. It soon was replaced by anger that, while seemed to match mine, was backed by the same sadness, "WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN?!" I stumbled back and his face crumpled into itself again.

Oh Arceus, why did this have to drag on?

His umbrellas was shaking, just like his now deep voice, "P-please, just hear me out." I covered my tears by a look of impatient contempt, "Hurry up, I have to catch a train." He looked to the ground and then to the sky, anywhere but me. "I-I'm sorry. Please listen to me." I looked at him with a face that I had no name for, "Would you stop saying 'I'm sorry'?" He blushed at me and I felt my heart defrosting just at his expressions. "That's all I can really say." I turned around to leave and Gary lunged forwards, grasping my wrist. His umbrella fell to the ground and I turned around, hand reaching to slap him. "DON'T GO!"

Just before I hit him I stopped and trembled, "Idiot." His eyes widened in shock, tears were running down my face and my nose was red. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched his chest, too weakly to do any real damage. He stared down at where I had punched and he pulled me close. Through that one touch from me I could tell Gary felt as if I had just relayed all of my emotions at once.

I was confused and hurt.

Afraid to love since I had learned that nothing but pain came from it.

He drew me closer even though I struggled against his grip, crying, "You idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I said and he hugged me as I sobbed. "I-i-it's too late now. I'm going." I said and put my forehead against his chest, looking down. Gary said nothing and stroked my hair, "Oh how life has mistreated us." I smiled despite the pain that was constricting my heart, "Professor Oak?" He laughed bitterly, "Yes."

He paused, "You missed his funeral. It was last month." Icried even harder, Professor Oak treated me like his own grandchild and things were bad enough without him passing. Gary and I were soaked by now but we kept standing there. "What did you mean by saying you were tired of waiting for me?"

He looked at me in shock, "You never knew?" I looked back up at him, "Knew what?" He looked at me and I stepped back, hand over mouth

"Y-You…?" He looked away, embarrassed, "Yeah, I thought you knew." I looked down sadly, "No." I turned around towards the station, "We shouldn't be talking like this. It's not fair to Vanessa." Gary shook his head and looked at the sky, "She left me at the alter."

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry." Suddenly I asked, my throat raw and voice hoarse, "I-Is love painful?" Gary looked into my eyes for the first time, "Yes. It is." He cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed as a streak of red spread across his face, "But it's also beautiful and wonderful."

I looked towards the ground, "I'm glad you could experience it but it's too late for us. I have a job in Goldenrod now and you're the new Professor. Besides hardly anyone over twenty gets married anymore and we're already thirty-five."

Gary didn't try to reach towards me again but I could hear him pleading with me, "No, it's not. Forget your job, move in with me. We can finally start over." I wiped a tear away and sniffled, smiling sadly, "Yes, Gary, it is too late. We've finally gotten back together but it really is too late. I need this job and you can't guarantee that you won't grow tired of me. Any girl would be happy to have you if you're willing to move on."

Gary hugged me from behind, "But _I _wouldn't be happy unless it was you." I took a step back involuntarily and stepped onto his foot. He settled his chin on her head stubbornly, "I won't let you go until you're mine." I smiled through my tears, "Or until the police come." He shook her head, "I still won't." I sighed and turned around suddenly, pressing my lips against his. Gary's eyes widened in shock before closing them and kissing me back.

When we paused to breathe I sneezed and Gary laughed and ruffled hair.

"Idiot, hasn't anyone told you to not kiss someone in the rain?"

A wack soon followed and I answered sweetly, "Idiot, hasn't anyone told you to not push your chances?" And I ran to the door of the train station and stuck my tongue out, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and apologize personally to my employer and explain that I'm moving in with my lousy boyfriend." And I ran inside, barely catching my train.

Gary shook his head and smiled up at the sky.

"You're right, Gramps. She's definitely one of a kind."

_Yes, our original friendship had died…_

_But in its place had grown a stronger and more beautiful one that would continue living against all odds._

_Despite life being half over this is just the epilogue, the beginning of our wonderful story._


	2. Epilogue

**Late-Disclaimer-Which-Should-Be-Obvious: Surprise! I don't own Pokemon. **

**Oh crap my other side is coming out. I can't understand why, it isn't a full moon, midnight, or some weird teenage drama. Hm... I'll go ask Dr. No.**

**Here's the last chapter of Dyinging Friendship!**

Epilogue

_Seventeen years later_

_"_Shut up, Hedgehog!" Leaf yelled and Gary smirked, "I don't think so, _Mrs. Hedgehog._" Leaf wacked him with the plastic knife, "Would you just try not to scheme any future relationships or intimidate the poor boy on our daughter's _fifteenth birthday?!" _Turning to Green she smiled, "Sorry about that. Why don't you go give Blue her birthday present?" Green rolled his eyes, "Ok Mrs. Oak."

Gary winked at Green, "Remember, the best way to get her to date you is through flattery!" Green choked and tripped while Gary laughed, "You're face is hysterical! I'll take that as a confirmation that you like Blue." He clapped the teen's back, trying to act serious, "I give you my blessing but if you do anything to hurt her I'll make sure no one ever knows where you went." Smiling cheerfully his hand clenched Green's shoulder tightly and he winced, quietly owwing.

"Dad, you better let go of Green right now before I sneak into your bedroom and shave all your hair off." Blue said with the same-or even more-amount of cheerfulness with a cold edge. "You don't want me to distribute any of your...Hobbies...to Mother, do you?" Gary laughed nervously and backed up where he bumped into Leaf. Still facing Blue and Green he said, "Leafy, can you believe it? Our little is growing up, she's resorting to blackmail." As he turned around Leaf glared and stamped his foot and then kicked him between the legs, "Enjoy your party sweetie, me and Dad will be back in a little bit after we talk about his distasteful hobbies that you just told me about." And she dragged him inside the house where screams were heard.

Green rubbed his shoulder, "Geez, your family officially wins the prize for the creepiest character changes and implied meanings." Blue laughed genuinely, "I think Aunt Dawn takes the cake." Green shuddered, "Agreed." Blue gave him a sly grin, "Is there something you want to tell me?" Green rolled his eyes and suddenly took an interest in the direction opposite of where he was facing, "You just want your present, Pesky Girl." Blue crossed her arms and pouted, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks and a tone of hurt creep into her voice, "You like me at all, do you? Were you just faking this whole ti-" She was interrupted by Green whirling around to face her, an angry expression on his face. She mentally gulped, 'Oops. I think I went too far.'

Without hesitating he launched into a long speech, "Of course I like you! Why do you think I call you mean things and act like you're an annoyance? ! Geezus Arceus, you don't know how much I lo-" He stopped all of a sudden and his face was flushed red in embarrassment, "You were faking!" He yelled and Blue smirked, batting her eyelashes, "What were you going to say, Green?" She said innocently and Green glared and crossed his arms, "You know what I was going to say." Blue got close to him, "I want to hear you finish it." Before he could object she raised an eyebrow, a look appearing on her face that commanded he tell her or else, "You know what happens if I don't get what I want."

Green gluped and his face grew even redder, 'As if this age isn't awkward enough.' he thought and continued, "I l-l-love you...Blue." She grinned and pecked him on the lips before walking off to sneak a slice of cake. Turning back she winked, "Oh and by the way...What was it?" She pretended to think deeply before getting the answer, "That's right." She grinned, "I love you too." And continued to the cake where she cut a small slice and went off to chat with Yellow and Sapphire.

Green ran a hand through his hair and smiled, "Pesky Woman."

From the kitchen window Gary and Leaf smiled, quietly watching the whole affair, "Doesn't that remind you of that time?" Gary asked and Leaf raised an eyebrow, "When we got back together and I ran away on a train for a few weeks? That time? Then yes, yes it does." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand, "Come on, it's time to cut the cake and sing 'Happy Birthday'." He smiled and followed her outside where a loud yell was promptly executed, "BLUE! DID YOU EAT SOME CAKE? !"

Yep, life was finally going their way.


End file.
